


Never Met a Devil Like You Before

by Dracorex



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Conversations, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Gen, Human Lucifer, Humor, Role Reversal, fallen angel Chloe, just a double handful of dialogue, not much plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracorex/pseuds/Dracorex
Summary: He still calls himself Lucifer Morningstar, and he still has nothing better to do with his time. (He's only human.)She still calls herself Chloe Decker, and she still takes the law seriously. (She's the Lord of Hell.)





	Never Met a Devil Like You Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edge_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/gifts).



> Written in vague relation to the song prompt 'A Girl Like You' by Edwyn Collins (Season 1, Episode 5, "Sweet Kicks", the moment where Chloe drives off on her own, leaving Lucifer behind) for thedeckerstarnetwork's 2019 My Fearless Love Exchange.
> 
> The vibe I took away from that song, and revisiting the episode in question, was that I wanted to recapture and play around with the feel of their early days, where there was this fun to be found in how they were not quite hitting it off smoothly, but intrigued by each other nonetheless XD. The brain went "what if", offered up the role reversal idea, and then went "no plot, only talk", so that's what happened. 
> 
> (If you really want to fill in the blanks on what goes on, I'd borrow bits from the Malcolm arc and the demon shenanigans of S4Ep10, and pace it according to the general arc of the pilot.)

“How dare you,” she said, offended.

“What? Are you one of those goody two-shoes, going to tell me I shouldn’t use the Devil’s name for myself?” He straightened the lines of his suit jacket, eyeing her with amused affront. “It’s not as if I worship him, or that I’m planning to be evil.”

She frowned at him, curious despite herself. “Then why call yourself Lucifer?”

“This is LA, my dear. It’s where people come to rebel. To reinvent themselves. And what better example to invoke than the world’s first rebel?”

“The Morning Star did not defy God for _fun_ ,” she retorted, irritation flaring up once more.

“Well, I know that,” he said a touch impatiently, though he didn’t seem to be overly bothered by the conversation; she supposed he had to have expected his self-chosen moniker would invite discussion. “Or at least, insofar as us puny mortals could possibly know anything about celestial arguments that might or might not have happened before our time. Some stories have it that he rebelled against his Father because he didn’t want to bow down before mankind. And why should he? We are rather absurd creatures, if you think about it.”

“You’re human,” she pointed out. “Aren’t you?” Not that she had sensed anything, but no one was infallible, not even Father, whatever he or the humans thought.

He didn’t question the oddity of her reaction. “Yes, unfortunately. Though I suppose I shouldn’t complain about my good fortune, but I didn’t ask to be born this good-looking.” He smiled, practically inviting her to laugh, but his dark eyes were serious. “Or for my father to be a wealthy, powerful, manipulative bastard. Even if the Buddhists have got it right and I do deserve what I’ve got, I don’t remember it now, do I? It was a past life or some nonsense. It’s hardly fair.”

“No, it’s not fair,” she agreed quietly.

“Oh, but where are my manners? I didn’t catch your name.”

“You can call me Chloe Decker.” It wasn’t a lie, really; she hadn’t claimed that it was actually her name.

* * *

“Why are we here?”

“When someone like this pal of yours wants to flee without a trace, they usually come to people like Maze. She and I go way back.”

“He and I go way back too, but look where we are. He knows that it’s my job to enforce the rules, he knows I can’t allow anyone to step out of line, and yet he’s here where we’re not supposed to be.”

“You never did say where you’re from, Ms. Decker.”

“Down south. No offence, but I shouldn't talk about it.”

“How awfully tight-lipped of you, darling, when here I am trying to help. But I’m not offended.” 

* * *

“Lucifer. You need to be careful.”

“And why is that, Maze?”

“This new ‘friend’ of yours. Decker.” She glanced at him sidelong, flipping the knife in her hands agitatedly. “And her lackey Espinoza. I ran background checks on them, and I literally can’t find anything. They just came out of nowhere; it’s like they didn’t exist until a few weeks ago.”

“Are you sure you didn’t miss out anything?”

“I am the best at what I do.” She glared at him darkly, the burn scars on her face enhancing the effect. “Employment, accommodation, nothing. No one has seen or heard of them before they showed up here. It shouldn’t be possible.”

“That’s simply fascinating.” He grinned.

“Your behaviour is foolish. I can’t always be there to save your ass, and I definitely can’t raise you from the dead, Morningstar.” 

* * *

“What was that back there? Not that I’m complaining, but I was expecting a bit more detective work than that. You looked him in the eye and asked, and he just, what, suddenly wanted to tell you the truth?”

“I have a way with people,” she said calmly, trying not to look discomfited.

“Well, so do I, but it takes tact. Finesse! What’s your secret? Come on, you can tell me, I promise not to share.”

She wheeled on him, exasperated, and met his gaze intently. “Fine. Tell me the truth, why are you so interested in what I’m doing?”

“Oh please, that’s hardly a challenge. I find you intriguing; is that so hard to believe?”

“All right. Why don’t you like your father?”

“Ooh, now we’re getting somewhere, ‘detective’. What if I don’t want to talk about whatever’s between me and dear old dad?” They stared challengingly at each other for a long moment. He broke it off first with a shrug, turning back to the car. “It’s not much of a trick, is it?”

“That’s never happened to me before,” she said blankly.

“Why? Are you supposed to be, like, a Jedi or something? Is truth meant to be your superpower?” Despite the amused curve of his lips, he regarded her expectantly, as though he wouldn’t mind if she simply admitted to being whatever it was he had in mind.

She tamped down the thought; celestials and mortals weren’t meant to mix, and he was still mortal, regardless of his strange immunity. “We’re wasting time here; let’s go.”

* * *

He blinked awake, awareness sharpening as it took stock of the pain (got shot, not fun, do not repeat), the tell-tale smell of disinfectant (hospital, yuck), and eventually settled on the woman watching him unblinkingly and somewhat uncertainly from where she sat beside his bed. “Hello there, Ms. Decker,” he sighed softly.

“Hi, Lucifer. How are you feeling?”

“I’m sure I’ll be fine, darling.” He grinned weakly at her. “You got shot too. But you’re not in a bed of your own. Why is that?”

“Is that what you think you saw?” she hedged, but her own hesitation gave it away.

“Don’t lie to me, ‘detective’. Please. You owe me.” It wasn’t very gentlemanly of him, perhaps, but she was a stubborn woman.

She sighed. “What do you know?”

“Well,” he considered aloud, shifting to try to get a bit more comfortable and wishing heartily for a drink right now. “There’s your truth mojo, even though it doesn’t work on me. Does that make me your Kryptonite?” She looked puzzled. “Never mind. You’re bulletproof, and you lifted Malcolm up like he barely weighed anything. Speaking of your dishevelled little runaway… all that noise he made about not wanting to go back to Hell, he meant it, did he? Hell is real?”

There was a long moment of silence. “Yes,” she eventually said quietly.

“So, what does that make you? A demon?”

She smiled faintly at that. “…I’m the Lord of Hell, actually.”

He tried to sit upright, and immediately regretted it, sinking back down with a groan. “What, you’re really the Devil? That’s extraordinary.”

“That’s… not the response I usually expect.”

“Well, you do have quite the reputation,” he agreed. “But I’m not sure I believe the contradictory reports of a whole lot of strangers. I’d like to get to know you better, myself. ‘Chloe Decker’ isn’t your real name, is it.”

“I didn’t think I ought to go around introducing myself as Lucifer Morningstar,” she remarked, and they both chuckled. “All my names have… a lot of associations I’d rather not have to deal with.”

“As long as you don’t mind if I do, ‘detective’.”

“You know,” she said thoughtfully, “I don’t think I mind. Maybe I’ll drop by Lux again one day.”


End file.
